


and so full of love

by seventynine



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: An abnormally hot April, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventynine/pseuds/seventynine
Summary: Dan was right that they needed air-con. He just needs Phil to admit it (things seem more real when Phil admits them). And it’s too hot in London to fight.





	and so full of love

“I thought air-con was an unnecessary luxury.”

Phil doesn’t move from where he’s laid out on their smallest sofa, one leg hanging off the cream fabric. His eyes are closed but he breaks into a small smile. It's like the sun coming out from behind a cloud, and Dan wishes his thoughts could be less cliche, but he's really just thinking the truth.

“It’s so nice and cool inside,” Phil says.

“And yet so warm outside.”

“Hmmm,” Phil hums in agreement but it's not enough. You see, Dan was right that they needed air-con. The balance of probabilities means he has to be right sometimes. Days like today and yesterday prove that much. He just needs Phil to admit it (things seem more real and true when Phil admits them too). This time he's clearly right. And it’s too hot in London to fight.

“Say it then.” Dan puts the keys on the side and walks further into the room, drawn like a compass needle to his true North. Phil's leg is still hanging off the sofa and Dan kicks it lightly.

“Hey!” Phil opens one eye, full of fake indigence. “I won’t be able to nap in the middle of the day for the next five months. Let me have this whilst I can.”

“Will do. Once you say it."

Dan ignores the five month topic. It's too reminiscent of their discussion this morning (of every morning lately, about the looming knowledge that they're willingly uprooting themselves and how soon the future is now). It's exciting, and they are excited. But it's terrifying, and they can't quite admit that. So instead they skirt around it. Dan ignores the topic (and anything else he wants to). Phil moans about missed naps (and getting things done). And it's hard to know who's right.

But Dan knows he's right about this.

“Say what?” Phil sits up, both eyes open now and quiff wayward from being scrunched up against's the sofa’s cushions.

“Say that I was right to get air-con.” Dan perches on the arm of the sofa. "Say that I'm right this time."

Phil frowns. “You could just say you told me so? It's fun to say. I'd know.”

Dan rolls his eyes. “But it’s so much sweeter when you say it yourself.”

“Mean.”

“True.”

“What if this is one of the only warm days we get all year. It says it's going to rain tomorrow. We won't be in this flat for summer. And the UK doesn't get much summer to begin with. I still think air-con isn’t cost effective in the UK.”

"Maybe not in the grim north."

"Hey! The north has character."

Dan grins. “It certainly does. But they're putting air-con in most new builds these days. Even in the north. Obviously, more people are realising it’s an essential. So that means I was right.”

“Maybe more people are just being optimistic about our summers.” Phil's obviously joking now, going off on a tangent like a dog who's found the wrong end of a stick and decided to run off with it.

“Or maybe I’m right.” Dan says. Phil stops and properly looks at him for the first time since he came in.

“Are we still talking about air-con?”

“Maybe.” Dan slips down so he’s sitting next to Phil, only inches apart on the small sofa. It's not quite close enough, but it will do.

“Or maybe not?" Phil reaches out a hand to rearrange a curl near Dan's ear. "Maybe the heat’s gone to your head. I never should’ve let you go out for milk on your own.”

“Heatwave or not, we needed milk. You’re still gonna want cereal. You’re mean without it.”

“I hate you.” Phil’s grinning now, denying his words.

Dan smiles too, despite himself, revealing his dimples. “I know.”

Phil leans forwards and whispers. “Maybe I hate you will be our always.”

Dan laughs, pushing Phil back. “You prick.” The heaviness from this morning is lifting, along with the need to be told he's right.

“I think you were meant to say spork.”

"Got to stay on brand."

“We’re not filming right now.”

“Good,” Dan blows a bit of hair from in front of his eyes. “I know the heat can’t curl it anymore now but I still look like a sweaty rat.”

“My lovely sweaty rat that I hate,” Phil says before standing up slowly, stretching as he does. He picks up the bag Dan dropped, there's milk in it and - “are those Magnums?”

“And suddenly he doesn’t hate me.”

“You got ice cream!”

“Don’t know if you’ve noticed but it’s 28 degrees out there. That was the last pack in Tesco. Should probably put them away. Left them on the floor too long already. Earth to Phil?”

Phil was still smiling down at the box of ice creams in his hands.

“You got ice cream.”

“I did.”

“ _Thank_ you.”

A crease forms between Dan’s eyebrows. He starts to stand up, moving towards Phil, like he always is, intentionally or otherwise. But Phil’s already moving towards him (like he always is, whether Dan notices or not) and he leans in so close so quickly that Dan's sure he'll lean in all the way, but suddenly he pulls back. Dan can’t regret it because this way he gets to see Phil’s huge smile as he stares at him intently for a moment before giving a tiny nod.

Phil sits back down next to him. Somehow they are even closer than before. Phil isn't holding him, but he's pushed their legs together purposely enough that Dan feels no inclination to move.

Phil makes a noise, half sigh and half laugh.

"What's so funny?"

“I’ve been moping around about getting ready for tour all morning so you go and get lactose free milk to make me feel better _and_  then you get me ice cream.”

“I know. I’m literally the best," he aims for sounding cocky, but his voice wobbles a little too much. "But, hey, if you want to actually enjoy the ice cream later - on our perfectly private balcony - you should properly put it in the freezer.”

“Eh, it’ll be fine for a few minutes,” Phil leans over again and this time he kisses Dan’s forehead. It's lighter and more deliberate than they usually are, and all the more poignant for it.

"What was that for?"

"That was for the ice cream."

"The true way to your heart -" 

"- Food, of course." 

Phil leans back and closes his eyes, like he was when Dan came in. It's as if he's fallen straight asleep, dreaming whilst still awake, perfectly content. 

Dan starts to move and Phil pushes minutely against him, stopping him.

“Boiling weather though. Heat and ice cream equals melted ice cream in the rug,” Dan says, his protests halfhearted.

“Don't worry," Phil says. "They won’t melt that quickly - someone was clever enough to make us get a place with air-con.”

Dan laughs, too loud and just right in the quiet between them.

“You admit I can be right sometimes then?”

“Always.”

And it's light and funny: a drowsy conversation in the April heat. But Phil's pushed against him, and he sounds certain, so maybe they're not talking about air-conditioning after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i just went out and bought some magnums because it's warm. they do say you should write what you know. 
> 
> (i don't know what this is. i hope you like it. please forgive its brevity and nonsense. come say hi on [tumblr](https://pigeonhowell.tumblr.com/)!)
> 
> (title from 'pas de deux' by dodie, because i've had it on repeat)


End file.
